conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Arjanos
Arjanos is a simplified and regularized version of the Proto-Indo-European language. Laryngeals, Ablauting, Heteroclites, and themetic vowels were removed to ensure regularity. Setting Phonology Diphthongs: ei, eu, ai, au, oi, ou, Symbols to represent foreign sounds in loan words: Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Basic Grammar *If the stem vowel is "-a" the the nominative singular animate ending is "-" Letters in parentheses appear only if the stem ends in a consonant or in "-i" or "-u", in which case they become "j" and "w", repsectively, when the letters in parentheses appear. If the omited letter in parentheses is a long vowel, the stem vowel becomes long. Adjectives: Declines as a noun does and may be thematic or athematic. Adjectives must agree with the noun they modify in case, gender, and number. Thematic adjectives do not become athematic when modifying athematic nouns, however, when a thematic adjective modifies a feminine noun, the stem vowel is changed to -a and becomes athematic, as in Latin. Adverbs: Adverbs can be formed from adjectives by adding the ending -ē. Verb tense: Verb Aspect and Mood: Infinitive: -tūs (Declinable) Gerund: -endos/m Passive Pariciple: -tos/m Active Pariciple: -nt/s Agent: -tor/s Pronouns: Third Person Pronouns/Demonstrative Pronouns/Definate Article Prepositions · Ap-from · Epi-Near · Ad-To · En-In · Enter-Among · An-On · Au-Away From · Ambi-Around · Com-With · Ander-Under · Nu-Now · Pra-Before, In front of · Pēr-Through · Ūpar-Above · Up-Under · Ne-Not · -ne-Question · -qe-And · -weor · joqe-And · Ā!-Oh! · Wai!-Woe! Reflective Pronouns: Acc. se Gen. sewe Dat. sebi Inst. sesoi Abl. sesed Loc. sesi Relative Pronoun: kwi Interogative/Indefinite Pronoun: Nominative: kwis kwid Accusative: kwim kwid Genative: kwisio kwidio Dative : kwismoi kwidmoi Ablative: kwido kwido Instrumental: kwiso kwido Locative: kwoi kwoi Pronominal Adjective: alyo-, another Demonstratives: "This" Singular Mas. Neu. Fem. Nom. so tod sa Acc. tom tod tam Gen. tosio tosio tasas Dat. tosmoi tosmoi tasai Loc. tosmoi tosmoi tasai Ins. toi toi toi Ablative. toid toid tad Plural Mas. Neu. Fem. Nom. toi ta sai Acc. tons ta tans Gen. tesom tesom tesom Dat. toimos toimos tamos Loc. toisu toisu tasu Ins. toibi toibi tabi Ablative. toibo toibo tabo "That" Singular Mas. Neu. Fem. Nom. he hid ia Acc. im hid im Gen. heso heso hesas Dat. hesmoi hesmoi hesai Loc. hesmi hesmi hesiai Ins. heo heo hea Abl. hed hed he Plural Mas. Neu. Fem. Nom. hei i ies Acc. ins i ins Gen. hesom hesom hesom Dat. heimus heimus heimus Loc. heibo heibo heibo Ins. hebi hebi habi Abl. heibo hebo habo Esi: Esmi Esi Esti Esmos Este Sent Numerals: Hoino-, one Duwo-, two Trei-, three Kwetwor-, four Pekwe-, five Sweks-, six Sept(e)m-, seven Hekto, eight newn-, nine Dekimt-, ten wikimt-Twenty trikomt-Thirty Kwetwirikomt-Forty Pekwekomt-Fifty Sweksikomipt-Sixty Septimkompt-Seventy newnikomipt-Ninety Hektoukomipt-Eighty Dekimtom-, hundred Gheslo-, thousand Numeral Prefixes: sim-one dwi-two tri-three kwetru-four Ordinal numbers: pri-first alyo-second tirto-third oktowo-eighth Conjunction kwe-and we-or de-(because) nu-(therefore) Interjections: Wai!-woe or agony O!-oh! Particles: apo-from epi-near, at, upon, by had-to, by, at hen-in henter-within heno-on heuo-off, away, down from hanbi- around kata-down kom-with ni-down, under nu-now pe-together, with peri-around, through per-before, forth, in front of -r, for (enclitic) uper-over up-under, below ne/n-(negator) Dictionary Example text Category:Languages